1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for molding multiple fragments of soap bars to form bars of soap fragments that can be utilized in the same manner as new soap bars for the purpose of bathing and other toiletry and general cleaning activities. More specifically, the present invention concerns soap bar molding apparatus that is heated to render soap fragments soft and capable of becoming solidified to form bars of soap. Even more specifically, the present invention concerns soap bar molding apparatus having spring urged molding characteristics that permits the substantially continuous force of a spring to apply force to a moveable molding platen and to soap fragments over a sufficient period of time to cause the soap fragments to adhere and form a soap bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that soap bars, when used for bathing and general cleaning activities, become smaller and thinner as the soap leaves the bar and goes into solution with the water with which it is used. After a time the soap bars will become sufficiently thin that they cannot be conveniently handled and manipulated without slipping away and dropping. Also, it is well known that very thin soap bars will tend to break easily while being handled so that after a time the only thing that remains of a typical soap bar is two or more soap bar fragments or remnants that are very difficult to utilize for the intended purpose of the soap. For the most part, these soap bar fragments are discarded. Since bar soap is a significantly expensive cleaning material and the discarding of soap bar fragments and remnants is financially undesirable, various attempts have been made, with limited success, for molding or otherwise forming such fragments into bars that can be used in conventional manner. One of the difficulties that has been encountered in mechanically induced molding of soap bar remnants is the difficulty of causing soap bar fragments to adhere to one another when brought together under mechanical force. Some soap materials tend to readily adhere when softened by water, but other soap materials are resistant to adherence even when water is applied to them. Also, even when soap bars are molded by application of mechanical force to soap bar remnants in a mold or press, there is a tendency for soap bar fragments to separate during normal use. It is desirable therefore to provide for efficient adherence and molding of soap bar fragments and remnants so as to form soap bars having essentially the same characteristics of use as new soap bars.
With specific regard to the patented prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,035 of Brown discloses a soap bar that is composed of a hollow shell of soap bar material defining a cavity that is filled with soap bar remnants and a congealed mass of soap solution. U. S. Pat. No. 4,035,122 of Cavanaugh discloses soap bar molding apparatus which receives soap bar fragments and which subjects them to mechanical compressive force, preferably in the presence of water to form the fragments into a solid bar of soap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,527 discloses a device for holding drying and repetitively dispensing a bar of soap. This patent is not concerned with the manufacture of a bar of soap from soap bar remnants. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,529 of Ibarzabal discloses a combined soap holder and press which permits reforming soap bar remnants with a new soap bar so the same can be used together. The holder and press apparatus is provided with cam induced compression for development of sufficient force for remnant adherence to a new soap bar and is provided with a parting ejector for ejecting the soap bar from the molding compartment after the molding operation has been completed.